mi querido hermano
by torunowinry
Summary: hermanos gemelos separados, un reino en el sol y enemigos de la luna
1. Chapter 1

Igualmente diferentes

Todo estaba muy raro en konoha según Naruto la gente se movía de aquí a ya barriendo calles y esas cosas, los tres Naruto Sasuke y Sakura iban de camino a la academia ninjas iban a conocer a su sensei aunque ya sabían que era Kakashi

Sakura: Naruto espero que esta vez no metas la pata

Sasuke: si recuerda que por tu culpa nos devolvieron a todos a la academia ¡baka!*

Naruto: solo le dije lo que pensaba a anko y ella nos devolvió a todos a la academia

En ese entonces el dialogo de Naruto se vio interrumpido ya que por konoha se veía llegando una carroza cargada por hombres y rodeada por ninjas Naruto alcanzo a divisar a los mas jóvenes que eran un chico y una chica ,la chica era bella su cabello era largo y estaba atado en dos coletas, además su color de cabello era negro azulado como el de Sasuke y parecía que tenia su edad

¿?: No se porque tengo que venir yo también

¿?: Eres una princesa oculta de Ninja que tiene eso de raro

¿?: Yuske por favor guarda silencio pueden oírte

Yuske: que te pasa toruno nerviosa porque serás un Ninja de konoha

Toruno: ya cállate

Sakura: Naruto vamos estamos llegando tarde a la academia

(Mientras la hokage estaba reflexionando)

Tsunade: por fin llego el día haremos el trato de paz con el reino del sol y tendremos a la misma princesa como Ninja

Shisune: pero recuerde ese tema Sr. Tsunade

Tsunade: como no lo voy a recordar, se lo dijiste a Kakashi cierto?

Shisune: claro fue lo primero que hice hoy

(En ese entonces tocaron a la puerta y de ella entro una bella mujer la cual estaba vestida con joyas muy caras y ropas lujosas)

Tsunade: bienvenida reina del sol

Reina: que tal Srta. Tsunade

Tsunade: y su hija

Reina: así se me olvidaba toruno entra por favor

Toruno era fría con la gente a la cual no conocía y casualmente (no les diré aun porque) actuaba igual a Sasuke aunque tsunade ya sabia porque

Tsunade: así que tu eres la princesa del sol

Toruno: si y así que usted es la vieja que quiere parecer joven

Reina: toruno por favor

Tsunade:(aguantándose la rabia) no importa bueno jovencita deberías ir a la academia a conocer a tu sensei

Toruno miro a su madre y esta le dio un signo de aprobación con esto ella se marcho

Yuske: ya se va nuestra princesita

Toruno: cállate yuske

Toruno se marcho a la academia como siempre los únicos que faltaban eran Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura

Naruto: ¡a ya me canse ya vera le haremos una bromita!

Sakura: Kakashi sensei no caerá de nuevo con eso Naruto

Sasuke: si no es tan tonto más bien el tonto eres tú

De pronto la puerta se abrió pero no era Kakashi quien callo en la trampa sino que fue toruno esta se llego a caer y se sobaba la cabeza en signo de dolor

Sakura: pero tú quien eres?

Naruto: es muy linda ¿no creen?

Sasuke y Sakura le quedaron mirando

Naruto: quee!

Toruno: (recuperándose del dolor y acercándose a Naruto) porque me golpeaste en la cabeza baka

Nota de la autora:

Por si algunos se lo preguntan baka es idiota en japonés y les espera una sorpresita que se me ocurrió, por cierto acepto cualquier tipo de criticas


	2. Chapter 2

Una princesa que no es de la realeza

Naruto quedo asombrado al ver como esa chica lo trataba aunque lo encontró familiar casi igual a como hablaba Sasuke Naruto lo miro

Sasuke: que miras baka

Naruto: a quien le dices baka, baka

Sakura: pero aun no me respondes muchacha dime ¿Quién eres?

Toruno: mi nombre es toruno Hiratory y soy (dudo un momento en decir si era princesa pero recordó que su madre le dijo que aun no lo dijera) una chica que llego a konoha hace poco

En ese entonces llego Kakashi sensei

Kakashi: que tal muchachos y toruno que tal

Naruto: se conocen

Sasuke: no lo creo tarado

Kakashi: verán como se los explico toruno es el nuevo miembro del equipo 7

Sasusakunaru: ¡que!

Sakura: como que nuevo miembro

Sasuke: no que los grupos debían ser de 3 solamente

Naruto: si el tonto tiene razón

Kakashi: tsunade lo permitió así que quéjense con ella

Sasuke: ya me bastaba con Naruto ahora tengo que soportar a otro tarado mas

Toruno: como que tarada aquí solo hay un tonto y ese eres tu baka

Kakashi: que bueno que se lleven tan bien, por cierto tenemos que ir a entrenar vamos muévanse

Se encontraban en el mismo lugar, ese con los tres troncos donde lucharon por los cascabeles tenían que evitar ser vistos por Kakashi sensei (era como una especie de juego de las escondidas) Sakura estaba muy oculta cuando vio que Naruto se le acercaba

Sakura: eres Naruto de verdad- murmuro

Naruto: baja la voz oye Sakura voy a preguntarte algo no has notado que esa chica toruno se parece muchísimo a Sasuke no solo en la forma de actuar

Sakura: a que te refiere o mejor dicho que tratas de decir Naruto

Naruto: que son idénticos

Sakura: ahora que lo pienso no me había dado cuenta

Kakashi: oigan ustedes dos ya los encontré ahora solo faltan Sasuke y toruno

Toruno: espero que aun no me encuentren

Sasuke se acerco por detrás de toruno y esta lo vio

Toruno: que quieres aquí no ves que van a descubrirme

Sasuke: que tratas de encubrir ¡eh!

Toruno: no se a que diablos te refieres

Sasuke: que, acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que tu eres una princesa

Toruno se quedo sorprendida, no sabia que decirle para evitar el tema he engañar a Sasuke

Toruno: creo que estas demente yo una princesa ha!

Sasuke: a si!

Sasuke le arrojo una shuriken a toruno, le desgarro la manga de la polera lo cual hizo que se le rompiera dejando su hombro al descubierto

Sasuke: entonces porque tienes una marca real dime

Toruno: no puedo engañarte eh Uchiha

Sasuke: veo que me conoces sin haberte dicho mi apellido

Kakashi: Ey ustedes dos basta de charla los atrape

Toruno volvió con su hombro cubierto con su mano y Sasuke mirándola raramente mientras que Sakura y Naruto les esperaban

Kakashi: bien pueden irse y descansen bien, toruno y Sasuke quédense por favor

Sasuke: que molestia

Kakashi: toruno y Sasuke veo que mientras entrenábamos se dijeron un par de verdades, así que ustedes ya saben la mayoría de cada uno creo que debo decirles algo toruno, Sasuke ustedes dos son….

Nota de la autora: apuesto que los deje con la intriga espero….


	3. Chapter 3

El reino que llega al sol

Kakashi: ustedes dos son hermanos

Sasutoru: ¡que!

Sasuke: buena broma Kakashi sensei ella es una princesa como podría ser mi hermana

Toruno: en realidad no

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Toruno: en realidad no soy una princesa de sangre porque yo soy adoptada solo soy princesa porque mi madre es la reina, pero eso no quiere decir que yo soy tu hermana

Kakashi: sip, pero no son solos hermanos, son hermanos gemelos

Sasuke: ahora si que no le creo Kakashi sensei que yo sepa el único hermano que tengo trata de matarme

Kakashi: bueno espero que los dos convivan en armonía

Sasuke: espere que quiere decir con convivan

Kakashi: que mientras toruno este aquí vivirá contigo

Toruno: que diablos…porque ahora nos dice esto

Kakashi: porque son las ordenes que he recibido

Toruno:(en forma burlona) así que ahora te guste o no voy a hacer una Uchiha

Kakashi: en eso tienes razón desde ahora toruno será una Uchiha

Sasuke: ¡que!

Kakashi se marcho dejando a los nuevos hermanos a solas

Sasuke: serás una Uchiha desde ahora, pero hasta que yo no lo apruebe para mí ni para nadie serás una Uchiha

Toruno: bien entonces que empiece el reto porque te lo pienso demostrar

Luego de eso toruno fue a la casa de Sasuke este le dio su cama y el se quedo con una habitación que había vacía (se que Sasuke hasta ahora odia a toruno, pero no por eso va a ser malo con ella no creen)

Al día siguiente los cuatro chicos estaban esperando a su sensei como de costumbre muy temprano, pero el de todas formas llego tarde

Naruto: así que toruno es tu hermana gemela lo tenias bien oculto no?

Sakura: y tu como sabes eso dime?

Sasuke: si lo mismo digo

Naruto: ¿Qué? Toda konoha lo sabe

Toruno: que pero si se supo solo ayer

Naruto: tal vez alguien estuvo espiando y se lo contó a un par de personas

Sasuke: oh no te atreviste

(Sasuke se acerca a Naruto)

Naruto: Sasuke que estas haciendo Sasuke

Sasuke: ven Naruto solo voy a golpearte un poco

Naruto: no Sasuke por favor no me golpees

Sakura: oigan ustedes dos ya basta dije que se separen ya… no me hagan ir allí

Kakashi: aquí van de nuevo

Toruno: (murmurando) Haci que así es a diario

Kakashi: bien es hora de nuestra misión

Naruto: por fin llega me estaba haciendo viejo

Sasuke: eres tan tonto como lo que dices

Kakashi: nuestra misión será ir al país del sol

Naruto : país del sol que rayos es eso no sabia que aun quedaban países

Sasuke: y tu que sabes

Sakura: buena pregunta Sasuke como siempre

En el país del sol….

Kakashi: reina del sol cuanto tiempo

Reina: Kakashi hace mucho que no te veía

Naruto: que ustedes se conocen

Kakashi: pues tengo bastantes contactos

(toruno se encontraba mirando a todos lados)

Reina: Shun lleva a los invitados a sus cuartos deben estar cansados

Shun: por supuesto su majestad

ya todos se habían ido menos toruno que se quedo sin que nadie se diera cuenta

reina: toruno hija mía

toruno: nada de hija mía, porque no me dijiste que tengo un hermano y para empeorar gemelo

reina: siento que me llaman muy lejos de aquí

toruno: mama

reina: lo siento, pero creí que era lo mejor

toruno: olvídalo por cierto y yuske

reina: esta haciendo unos mandados

mientras con el grupo de Kakashi…

Sakura: para que se utilizan tantas habitaciones?

Shun: para reyes, princesa, visitas como ustedes

Naruto: si, pero ahora quiero ir al baño

Shun: es esa puerta

Naruto: esta (abriendo una puerta)

Narusaku: guaauuuuuuu!

Al abrir la puerta dentro había un hermoso cuarto con una enorme cama y muy lujosa

Shun: (cerrando la puerta) no la habrás es la habitación de la princesa

Sakura: princesa?

Shun: sip bueno sigamos a delante

Naruto: me pregunto quien será la princesa

Sasuke: hmp que importa, apuesto que es una tonta

Mientras en la sala del trono

Yuske: ya llegue…

Reina: yuske bienvenido

Toruno: buuuuu!

Yuske: aaahhhhh! Vi una cosa

Toruno: oye yo no te insulto…bueno no tan seguido

Mientras en un lugar muy cercano

¿?: mi querida reina pronto el plan se pondrá en marcha

Reina: bien espero que todo vaya a la perfección

Nota del autor:

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que acepto criticas


End file.
